Misguided Perceptions Part 2
by Wraith Queen 500
Summary: A normal trip could spell disaster for SG-1 and the atlantis team, when an age old hatered threatend to surface. The two teams must discover why the ancient war with the wraith began and how far the ancients were willing to go to win. "Sequal to Part 1"
1. Chapter 1: Atlantis

Part 2 is here.

I would like to thank **CelestialMoonDragon** for her help with part 1 and I would salso like to thank RandomCheeses for Beta reading this chapter and i hope will continue beta reading for me until the end. **(I prome her story "Angering the Storm" and recomend it to any Stargate of Doctor who fan)** Also this may contain spilers for any one who has not seen eather show so if you don't want sopilers don't read.

I know i forgot this in part 1 so here it is:

**Disclamer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis thought i wish i did, however i do own Senis, he is my character so anyone wanting use of him will be ask me. (this gose for part 1 and 3 as well)

**

* * *

**

**Misguided Perceptions Part 2 Chapter 1: Atlantis**

"No McKay, we are not going to check out such a small power reading," said Sheppard.

"Small power reading! If it fluctuates too much it could mean the end of the universe," shouted McKay.

"Dr. McKay, did you not say that about the last twelve power readings?" Todd pointed out.

"Yeah. . . But… "

"Don't argue with the wraith," Sheppard advised.

"Fine!"

Doctor Rodney McKay got up from the table, grabbing his work tablet and tray and left the mess hall to go and sulk in his lab.

"What's eating him?" Sheppard wondered.

"Eating him, Sheppard?" inquired Todd.

"It's an expression, it means what's bothering him," chuckled Sheppard.

"Ahh… I believe it was you telling him no," said the wraith.

"Todd, why are you in the mess hall anyway? You don't eat."

"No, but if you would prefer, I can go bother Dr. McKay, or perhaps anger the runner."

"No, it's fine," laughed Sheppard.

"John?"

"Oh, hey Teyla," said Sheppard.

"Mr. Woolsey wants to see all of us in his office," Teyla informed him.

"Alright."

Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, and Todd left the mess hall and headed toward the office of Richard Woolsey, the current leader of Atlantis. On their way there, they met up with Ronan and McKay, who not to the surprise of anyone, was still sulking. When they arrived, Mr. Woolsey was sitting at his desk waiting for them.

"Come in and please sit," invited Woolsey.

They sat on the various chairs and sofas, but Todd remained standing. He never understood why people were inclined to sit on them when they sank as they were being sat on. Sheppard had told him it was to relax but he still did not see how it was relaxing.

"SG-1 will be arriving within a week to the city," Wolsey announced.

"Really?" asked a surprised Sheppard, "how come I'm only just being told now?"

"Because Sheppard I only just found out myself."

"Who are SG-1?" asked Todd.

"SG-1 is a team much like the ones we have here, except they operate in the Milky Way galaxy," explained Woolsey.

"You see Todd, SG-1 is considered the flag team of the Stargate Program and the best one out there," continued Sheppard, "You remember Colonel Carter right?"

"Yes."

"She was a part of SG-1 before she became leader of Atlantis."

"Also General O'Neill will be coming with them." (Woolsey added.)

"Oh really," said Sheppard, "why?"

"It has something to do with us having Todd on this base. The IOA and Pentagon are not too happy about us having a wraith here, especially one that has been allowed to roam free and return to his people whenever he pleases."

"He's not a threat!" Sheppard snapped in irritation, "Haven't we already told them that?"

"Yes, but they won't listen and General O'Neill is getting tired of the complaining. So he said he would come here and resolve the issue once and for all."

"What about the rest of SG-1," asked Teyla, "why are they coming here?"

"SG-1 was finally given a vacation and allowed to go anywhere they pleased. You can guess where Dr. Jackson wanted to go, so they all decided to come here with General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson," Woolsey explained.

"I take it we will be here to welcome them then," said McKay, rolling his eyes.

"Yes Dr. McKay, you will," Woolsey snapped, "The General asked that Todd be here when they arrived and you and your team as well. He wants to get the introductions that need to be made over and done with all at once. Since Todd knows no one and SG-1 does not know him, the General figured it would be easier to do it with Todd around some of the people he trusted. He also wanted to introduce the member of SG-1 who did not come the last time SG-1 came to Atlantis."

"General O'Neill has always cared about others more than himself," commented Teyla.

"This General O'Neill is already starting to remind me of Sheppard," Todd said thoughtfully.

Everyone burst out laughing at Todd's remark.

"You know how many times I've been told that?" said Sheppard through fits of laughter.

"Any way," continued Woolsey, once everyone had recovered, "SG-1 and the General will be arriving within the week. Dismissed."

* * *

Alright tell me what you think. Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2: SG1

**Disclamer: **I own nothing but Senis.

Alright I really must thank RandomeCheeses for quick and exelent beta reading. I don't really have anything eles to say so enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Misguided Perceptions Part 2 Chapter 2: SG-1**

"Are we there yet?"

"No Vala we're not," said Daniel as he looked out of the window.

"Are we there yet, now?"

"NO!"

"I think you're gonna drive him crazy," said Colonel Mitchell.

"I'd stay out of this Cam, she may start driving us crazy," pointed out Sam.

"I don't need your help," shot Vala.

"Wow, someone sure is grouchy today." Senis deadpanned.

"I don't need your help either Skinny."

"You don't need to bite Senis' head off," said Jack.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned.

"Three weeks! It has been three stinking week and we still aren't there yet! I am gun' a loose it!" Vala exclaimed.

"We should be there within the next two hours so relax," said Sam.

SG-1 had left earth and since the Midway station had been destroyed two years ago, they'd had to travel on the Daedalus, which at it fastest speed took at least three weeks to get to Atlantis.

"So Jack, why are you coming to Atlantis?" asked Daniel, finally looking away from the window.

"The Pentagon wants me to check up on this Todd character since they can't seem to take Sheppard's word," said Jack lazily.

"The wraith? Why?" wondered Sam.

"Well, they don't like the idea of him, being allowed free run of the city and they don't understand why Woolsey or Sheppard keeps standing up for him, so they came complaining to me. So I told them I'd go and check it out and tell 'em what I find," explained Jack.

"I'm with the Pentagon on this one. Why do you let him walk freely in the city of his sworn enemy? That wraith could cause serious damage and destroy everything you are trying to do," countered Senis.

"Several reasons, one: he is helping Doctor Keller with her retroviruses, two: he has helped us in the past and has proven himself a valuable asset, and three: Sheppard seems to trust him," said Jack.

"That still does not explain why he has been allowed free. All that explains is a reason to keep him alive and preferably locked up," replied an aggravated Senis.

"Wow, this whole wraith thing pisses you off," commented Vala.

"Y'know, she's right. You were really irked when it was first mentioned, how come?" asked Sam.

"It is not important," stated Senis in a tone that meant 'end of conversation'.

"General O'Neill?" said Colonel Caldwell over the loud speaker.

"Yes Colonel?"

"We are approaching the city, would you and your team gather your things and report to the bridge," asked Caldwell.

"Coming right up," said Jack cheerfully.

SG-1 went to their quarters and grabbed their bags, then headed to the bridge. They watched as the Daedalus descended, landing on one of the cities piers to restock for the trip back to Earth.

"Ready to beam to the city?" asked Caldwell.

"Ready Colonel," Jack confirmed.

SG-1 was briefly obscured by a white light and moments later materialized in the gate room. As they appeared, they saw Woolsey coming down the steps toward them. Fallowing behind him were Sheppard and McKay, who were arguing. They were followed by a wraith, who everyone assumed was Todd, and Teyla. Behind them, Ronan was shooting death glares at the back of Todd's head.

"Welcome to Atlantis," proclaimed Woolsey.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," said Jack.

"General, everyone, this is Todd who I'm sure you have heard so much about," said Sheppard.

"Pleased to meet 'cha Todd," chuckled Jack, "and may I introduce to you Teal'c, Vala, Daniel, Cam, and to everyone Senis."

Todd inclined his head to SG-1 and Senis gave a quick, irked, hi.

Woolsey had Sheppard show the newcomers where they would be staying for the next two weeks. Then everyone retired to talk in his nice cozy office, which overlooked the 'gate room.

"I hope it's been explained why I am here," said Jack.

"Yes, it has, but there's one thing I want to know, why now?" asked Sheppard.

"Well I've never had any reason to doubt you guys, but the Pentagon doesn't like the idea of a Wraith in the city, especially when he's in a position to kill everyone here and use the only gate in this whole galaxy that could dial earth. I mean, look how close they got in the midway incident," explained Jack.

"But he's been in that position for a little over a year now and hasn't done anything," exclaimed Sheppard.

"I know that, they know that and you know that. But the Pentagon doesn't want to believe that," sighed Jack, "plus I was bored out of my mind and used their complaining as an excuse to get out of doing paperwork."

"General! Don't you think that was a little cruel?" asked Teyla.

"Not really, I get my well deserved vacation and they get their report so they could stop worrying their pretty little heads," laughed Jack.

"I assume it will be a good report then?" asked Woolsey.

"Yep, I doubt anything is going to happen in the next two weeks that would make me say anything otherwise," said Jack.

"I wouldn't say that General. Karma always comes back and bites you in the ass here in the Pegasus galaxy," McKay informed him.

"If you think Murphy's Law is bad in the Milky Way, believe me, it's ten times worse out here," said Sheppard.

General O'Neill gave him a look of disbelief and understanding.

* * *

I will work on posting as quick as posable, so be patient. Please do tell me what you think on this one and part 1.

**Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**Disclamer:** I own nothing and no one but Senis.

Chapter 3 is here! go read it you know you want to.**

* * *

Misguided Perceptions Chapter 3: Attack**

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yes… Uh… Senis, right?"

"Yep. Colonel, I wish to know of something but I want to have this conversation remain between us," insisted Senis.

"Sure," replied Sheppard.

"Tell me, why you trust him," questioned Senis.

"Trust who?" inquired Sheppard.

"The wraith, Colonel," replied Senis.

Sheppard stopped walking and regarded Senis carefully, waiting to see what else Senis would be curious about.

"Did someone put you up to this?" questioned Sheppard.

"Answer the questions," barked Senis, his kind demeanor gone.

"If you must know he saved my life and my team's lives on more than one occasion and deserves my trust," answered Sheppard.

"Tell me Colonel, does a short time of good make up for a life time of evil?" inquired Senis, "What about the crew of the Daedalus whom he nearly killed or Dr. McKay and Daniel?"

"No, you tell me what this is about. Who put you up to this and why are you making this attack on a member of my team?" roared Sheppard.

"Is something wrong Colonel Sheppard?"

Sheppard and Senis turned to see Teal'c and Ronan walking up to them. They both had various cuts and bruises showing. Sheppard guessed that they had just come from the gym.

"No, not at all Teal'c," smiled Senis, his kind mask back in place.

"It sure sounded like something was wrong," commented Ronan while glancing warily at Sheppard.

"No, it's nothing," Sheppard grunted.

"Well, good day to you Colonel. Teal'c. Ronan. I really must be going," said Senis.

Senis walked down the hall and out of site. Once Sheppard was sure he was out of ear shot he blew up.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" shouted Sheppard.

"Man, he really pissed you off," whistled Ronan.

"Colonel Sheppard, what did he say?" asked Teal'c.

"Look Teal'c I know he's your friend, so don't take this the wrong way, but how well do you really know him? And why would he have anything against Todd?"

"I have known him for nine years and like the wraith he has proven himself trustworthy," answered Teal'c. But I do not know why he hates the Wraith so much," Teal'c continued.

"Sheppard, what did he want to know?" asked Ronan.

"He wanted to know why I trusted Todd," replied Sheppard.

"Perhaps a wraith has done something to him in the past," suggested Teal'c.

"How could they, he hasn't been to the Pegasus galaxy before," said Sheppard.

"Maybe he was here before he joined SG-1," said Ronan.

* * *

"Dr. McKay, your constant sulking is growing tiresome," stated Todd.

"He's right," said Sam.

"Humph," grumbled Mackay.

"So, how is the retrovirus coming?" asked Sam.

"Not as well as I would have hoped Colonel Carter," said Todd.

"It would be better if you'd let me do it," mumbled McKay.

"Last time I let you "help" Doctor McKay I had to redo three weeks worth of work," said Todd.

"Wouldn't it be better to test it?" asked Sam.

"The last time it was tested it resulted in the death of my hive and the near death of Sheppard and his team along with myself," Todd informed her.

"That is something we would like to not repeat," said Teyla as she and Jack walked in to the lab.

"Uh, yeah." Carter stammered. "I can see why."

The lab belonged to McKay. It was filled with several computers and had various peaces of technology thrown about on the many tables and shelves.

"Rodney, have you and John had another argument?" asked Teyla in a lighter tone.

"No, I haven't seen Sheppard since SG-1 arrived, I've been here, why?"

"When I saw him earlier he had just been talking with Ronan and Teal'c and he was rather angry. I asked them about it and they said that they were not entirely sure themselves," Teyla explained, "but what I find odd is than I have never seen John that angry even when he has had an argument with you."

"Gee, thanks Teyla" McKay muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was ignored as O'Neill gave his opinion.

"Yeah and when he passed me in the hall he was muttering something. The only thing I caught was 'Senis' and I think 'wraith'," said Jack.

"General, you don't think Senis said something to Sheppard about the whole wraith in Atlantis thing do you?" asked Sam.

"He probably did."

"What whole wraith in Atlantis thing?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"On the way here he was rather peeved about us having Todd in the city, I mean not that he is in the city but in the city allowed to walk freely and not locked up," said Sam.

"Why would he? If I recall correctly, you said this was the first time he has been here," said Teyla.

"Perhaps General O'Neill, he came to this Galaxy before you knew him," suggested Todd.

"But when, and why has he not said anything to us?" wondered Sam, "He would normally tell us when something is bothering him."

"Maybe your 'Friend' does not trust you as much as you think he does," said Todd.

* * *

Spence, must love it.

**Please Read and Review, is even in bold so you would notice it so, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mistrust

I know its been awhile and i'm sorry i was enjoing my summer vication to much but know i am back and beater than ever. Think or these to chapters as a going back to school present from me.

I don't own SG-1 or Atlantis

_Thoughts/ flashbacks__

* * *

_

**Misguided Perceptions Chapter 3: Mistrust**

_How could they? How could they allow that wraith in the city, this city of all places?_

Senis walked hurriedly down the corridors of Atlantis, forcing people to step out of his way and ignoring the ones that tried to greet him. He was not happy, to say the least. The conversation with Colonel Sheppard had not gone well and now Sheppard was suspicious of him. Sheppard, Senis knew was by no means stupid. Senis allowed his mind to briefly compare the similarities between Sheppard and Jack before returning to the matter at hand. He did not particularly want or need the colonel as an enemy, but damn it he was being difficult!

_Why did you defend the wraith when they hurt the race you so dearly loved and died for, Lilith?_

In the midsts of his thoughts, he felt 'Todd', as the humans liked to call him, coming in his direction. Senis knew that Sheppard's naming of those wraiths that had been captured was just a way for him to assert dominance over them to show he was in charge.

_Why not go straight to the heart of the matter _mused Senis as he hid in the shadows waiting for the approaching wraith.

**Five minutes earlier.**

"Why would he lie," asked Jack.

"I do not know."

"He has never before," continued Jack as if Todd had never spoken.

"Indeed."

Jack, Sam, Teyla, and Todd had retired to the mess hall to continue their conversation leaving McKay in his lab to calm down. McKay had claimed he was not hungry, much to everyone's surprise. Teal'c, Sam, and Teyla were all eating full meals while Jack was devouring his fifth slice of apple pie.

"Now that I think about it, he did act a little strange when Janet tried to take a blood sample from him when he first came to the SGC," said Sam

_**Flashback**_

_Janet performed several simple tested on Senis to check his health and make sure Anubis hadn't done anything to him to make him a threat. Other members of the medical staff performed the same tests on SG-1._

_Dr. Frasier brought over a needle to get a blood sample for a few tests, but before she could use it, Senis grabbed her hand._

"_I am sorry Doctor, but I can't let you take a blood sample," Senis explained._

_The members of SG-1 looked over to see what had caused some alarm in the marines and medical staff. Senis flushed and let go of Dr. Frasier's hand_

"_I am sorry but I must," insisted Frasier._

"_I can't let you do that," stated Senis_

"_What the hell is going on?" barked Hammond as he walked in, having been alerted by one of the medical staff as to the hostile situation while everyone was still distracted by Senis' sudden aggressiveness_

"_Well, Sir, Senis is not allowing me to finish my tests," explained Frasier._

"_Mr. Nightroad, why are you not allowing Dr. Frasier to do her job?" asked Hammond._

"_I am sorry, General, but I know I am no threat to your base even if you do not believe me and I can not allow her to take a sample of my blood for many reasons that I am unable to tell you," said Senis._

"_Why can't you tell us?" questioned Daniel as he moved closer._

"_Daniel, if I may ask you something?" questioned Senis, "Would you lie or even kill someone to protect those who are dear to you? Even if the person you are lying to was someone you wanted to consider a friend?"_

"_Well, I believe that if you truly wanted to be friends with someone you would trust them with the truth," answered Daniel._

"_You may be right," chuckled Senis, "Alright, I will allow the Doctor to take a blood sample and tell you what I believe you should know, but know this; it will not be the whole truth."_

_**End Flashback**_

"So then this may have something to do with what he did not tell you and it is possible that he was here before," questioned Teyla.

"Yes, it is possible," said Sam.

"As much as I would like to stay I must return to Dr. McKay's lab before he does something I can not reverse. I will also 'mull this over' as Sheppard would say," said Todd.

"Later Todd," replied Jack as he got up to retrieve another piece of pie.

As Todd walked down the hallway he felt himself enter the presence of a predator. He slowed his pace to where he was barely moving and glanced around. _This is how humans must feel in my presence, _Todd mused, _of course, I, like the runner, do not believe in going down without a fight._

"Show yourself, or fare the consequences," barked Todd.

"My, what a dilemma, to know the predator has become the pray. But what would you do when the marines found me dead? Do you think the humans would ever trust you again? Do you not think General O'Neill or perhaps ever Sheppard would not shoot you themselves?"

Todd felt a chill run up his spine. The voice that had answered him was cold, collected and calm, but dripping with sarcasm and satisfaction at the same time. Todd quickly hid his fear, not wanting to allow his opponent to seem he was winning this battle of wills.

"Who, are you and what do you want?" snapped Todd.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I am not in the mood for your games!"

"Hmmm… Pity."

"I will not ask again! Who are you and what do you want with me?" Todd was sure he had been heard by someone and did not want to be here when they arrived.

Todd watched as the one who had interrogated his 'brother' came from the shadows as if he was made from them and walked to the center of the hall watching him the entire time as he moved.

"You may fool them Wraith, but you won't fool me."

"As I thought, next time you wish to attack me do not do it through Sheppard like a coward," said Todd.

Todd could tell he had hit a nerve with his statement. "Now, tell me why are you are hostile towards me when I have done nothing to you."

"Nothing?!" Senis shrieked in a rage. "Nothing! Do not lie to me! What about all those people who have died because of you, are they nothing!? What about the people aboard the Daedalus you nearly killed last year!? What about Dr. McKay, whom you call a friend, he was nearly killed when you tried to destroy the Attero Device or those who died in your stupid war with the Ancients!?"

"What quarrel do **you** have with me?" asked Todd calmly.

"Because of you and your kind, thousands of people who had nothing to do with the war died. And because of them I lost one of the most important people. Tell me, Wraith, where has the peace and prosperity that Lilith tried to bring to this galaxy gone!"

Senis headed in the direction that Todd had come from, leaving the startled wraith behind him.

Todd collected himself with some difficulty and began his walk to McKay's lab. As he neared the lab it was a relief to hear the voices of said Doctor and Dr. Radek Zelenka arguing about some trivial matter. As he walked in Rodney and Zelenka paused in their argument and watched the wraith pass them. They both watched as Todd went to his work space and sat down, ignoring them completely, (not that that was new.)

"Uhh… Todd?"

"Yes Dr. Zelenka, is there something you need?"

"No not really," said Zelenka.

"Very well."

Todd continued typing on the computer not even looking at the Czech scientist as he spoke.

"Stay here, I'm going to find Sheppard," whispered Zelenka, hoping Todd had not heard him.

"Oh sure," Mc Kay whispered sarcastically. "Leave _me_ here with the angry wraith." But he nodded in agreement anyway.

Zelenka walked calmly out of the lab, but as soon as he was out of the door he began running to the control room to use the life signs detector to locate Sheppard quickly. Most who looked at the wraith or met him for the first time would think the way he was acting was normal. But anyone who actually knew him could tell it was not. Todd was in one of those moods where he was waiting for something to make him snap. _You felt like a little kid in a cage with a starving lion, _Zelenka thought to himself, _and the only one who could help was Sheppard._

"So, Todd… did something… uh, happen?" stuttered McKay.

"Why do you ask?" Todd replied, not bothering to look at the high-strung scientist. He could tell McKay just wanted to run and not look back, and he didn't really blame the man. Todd didn't even like being around _himself _when he was in a foul mood. Doubtless McKay felt the same way.

"Hey guys what's up," asked Sheppard as he walked in the lab with Zelenka right behind him.

"Everything is fine Sheppard," answered Todd.

"Rodney, why don't you and Radek go get some lunch," suggested Sheppard.

"But I'm not hungry," replied Rodney, not really getting the idea.

"Go get some lunch," said Sheppard a little more forcefully.

Zelenka grabbed McKay and dragged him out of the lab since he wasn't going to get the picture until it was spelled out for him.

"Todd, what happened?" asked Sheppard as he sat down on a stool next to the wraith.

"He mentioned Lilith," said Todd in a small voice as he put his hands in his lap in a very human manner.

"Who mentioned Lilith?" questioned Sheppard, "hang on, who's Lilith?"

"A Wraith Queen, who sought peace between the wraith and the Lantians." Said Todd, "We also had that peace for many years until…"

"Until what?"

"The Lantians used her for experiments because of her unique heritage. From those experiments were born the most powerful of the ancient weapons. Those weapons were used to try to destroy the wraith, but they soon could no longer control them and they ended Lilith's life," whispered Todd sadly.

"What happened after she died?" asked Sheppard.

"The war with the Ancients began."


	5. Chapter 5: Lilith

I know i didn't change anything really, but i found some grammer errors that were wrong and constantly looking at it was pissing me off; so i fixed it. I promise you nothings changed, I finally have beta reader agian so i should post the final chapter by the end of the week.. Also thanks you for comly witing. If you havent even read this befor then don't worry about anything i just said.

I do not own SG-1 or Atlantis

* * *

Misguided Perceptions part 2 Chapter 5: Lilith

"Alright Todd, tell us about this Lilith," said Woolsey as he sat at the conference table.

Todd and Sheppard had asked everyone from the two teams and Woolsey to come to the briefing room so Todd could explain in more detail just who Lilith was and what he believed this was all about. Jack had wanted Senis to come as well since he knew something about this but he was not answering his radio and the life signs detector could not locate him.

"As I am sure everyone is well aware, the evolution of the wraith was from the Irates insect," began Todd.

"Some of us more than others," mumbled Sheppard before Todd could continue.

"But we were not the only ones."

"Not the only ones?" said McKay in a slightly panicked tone.

"Yes, but these other wraith were very different than the Wraith that you know. They appear almost human but are more inhuman then the wraith. I believe the closest comparison I know from your culture is the mythical being you call a vampire," said Todd.

"Wait, you mean vampires exist?" asked Jack, "Hammond so owes me twenty bucks!"

Glances were shot in the General's direction at his comment. "What?" he said innocently.

"Please continue Todd," said Woolsey trying to get them back on track.

"From what I gather the vampires in your books are allergic to silver, and can not stand sunlight and holy symbols, most of this is true for the the sister race."

"Sister Race?" asked Sam.

"Yes, that is what we wraith often call them. As I was saying, they are allergic to silver or any metallic material that has the same chemical base. Holy symbols have no effect since their vampirism is a virus and not a curse and unlike your stories they are not undead so they can eat food." Todd explained. "Only the ultra-violet rays of the sun burn them because the virus isn their bloodstream reacts to it. Causing the virus to attack and devower its host body."

"Seriously?" said Sheppard incredulously.

Todd nodded gravely before continuing with his explanation.

"The sister race or Methuselah, had many defects bred into their evolution, like the problem with ultra-violet light. As I said before, the vampirism is a virus that has evolved in to the species. _Bacillus_ is what it's called and thanks to it the Methuselah has a prolonged lifespan, superior strength, and enhanced speed. They also have healing and regeneration abilities. The same is true of the wraith of course, but in addition to their athleticism and stamina, Methuselah also possesses varying individual powers."

Todd stopped briefly to let the information sink in before taking a drink and continuing his speech.

"Most frequently, this power manifests itself in the form of a blade that comes out of the arms, claws, or even as sharp, prehensile hair. Some Methuselah have displayed an ability to control some so-called 'elemental' powers such as fire and ice. All Methuselah are capable of going into "haste mode" in which they can achieve incredible levels of speed for short durations by stimulating their nervous systems. If used too long, they can become severely fatigued. But the _Bacillus _virus will start attacking the host's own body if exposed to ultra-violet light that's why it seams they burst into flame its really the virus devouring the body. The virus also needs certain chemical that are only found in the blood stream of humans to 'feed' or it will also attack the host's body."

"Uh, not that this isn't great and all to hear, really, don't get me wrong, but what does this have to do with Lilith," asked Mitchell.

"Simple, Lilith was half-wraith and half Methuselah," said Todd.

"So she was not completely wraith. I also take it Methuselah is the Sister Race's own name for themselves?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Dr. Jackson."

"Wait a minute, I think I've seen the word Methuselah in the database before," said McKay.

"I would not be surprised if you did." Todd said with a shrug. "The Ancients believed that her DNA could help them create something to destroy us and the Methuselah because both races were seen as a threat to humans, so they stole her away and for a hundred years neither race heard anything from or about Lilith. But the Ancients succeeded in making their weapons of destruction," explained Todd, "and we and the Methuselah started losing ship after ship to an unknown source. When we found out what was doing it, that's when the stories of the demons began."

"Demon?" shuddered Vala, "they must have been scary."

"Indeed."

"We do not know what they look like even to this day because anyone who crossed their path did not live. All we had to show of their existence were the bodies of the dead they left to rot; although, even in this terrible time some good did come about. We were eventually able to rescue Lilith from an Ancient transport ship. She begged us to stop fighting the Demons, but we would not listen and many more died. Her pleading caused concern for many of the other Queens at the time, especially when we eventually found out why she pled for the lives of our enemies. The Demons had been created by the Ancients using Lilith's DNA and as such, she thought of them as part of her, as her children.

"I'll bet that did not sit well," said Jack.

"No General, It did not. But even the way she felt made no difference; Lilith encountered some of the Demons and they still killed her even as they recognised her as 'the Mother'"

"Did you ever find out anything else about these 'Demons', anything that could have helped beat them, because the wraith did win the war," asked Daniel.

"No after Lilith was killed they disappeared, them and the Methuselah. Neither one has been seen since in the galaxy."

"But what I want to know is what does Mr. Nightroad have to do with this," said Woolsey.

"Everything."

Both teams turned to find Senis standing in the door way of the briefing room.

"There you are Senis, where the hell have you been?" questioned Jack as he stood up.

"Exploring, it's been a while since I have seen the city," whispered Senis running his hand on the wall as he slowly walked around.

"But that's imposable you'd have to be…" began Sam.

"Didn't I tell you before Sam, I'm older than I look," chuckled Senis.

The room had gone still and quiet except for the movement of Senis as he walked the parameter of the room. Todd watched as Senis walked towards them.

"Then I assume you are one of the Demons," said Todd finally breaking the silence.

"What makes you say that?"

"You are clearly not human and have walked in the sunlight on other planets. You have an adverse distaste for the wraith, one that the Methuselah did not have and even if they had prolonged life span a Methuselah could only life for a thousand years at maximum. A Methuselah from that time would have died nine thousand years ago."

"You really are a talkative wraith, you know that right?"

Todd glared.

"But yes, to answer your question, I am one of these Demons you spoke of," sighed Senis as he finished walking around the room.

"But Senis didn't you say you were a Crusnick," asked Sam.

"Yes I am, it was the name given to us by the Ancients."

"Mr. Nightroad please, if you would have seat and enlighten us," ordered Woolsey.

Senis cast a sideways glance at Woolsey before sitting down in the chair between Daniel and Mitchell. Todd, who had been carefully watching him the whole time allowed himself to relax in his seat but by no means did he relax his guard.

"Now what do you want to know," asked Senis sweetly.

"Senis did you really kill Lilith?" asked Daniel.

"No Daniel, Lilith was our mother; tell me what kind of child would kill his own mother."

"An evil one," suggested Sheppard nonchalantly.

"John," warned Teyla.

"Oh, don't worry Teyla, I am not easily angered, I am not going to do anything," laughed Senis.

"You sure?" McKay asked nervously, feeling extremely tense at the presence of a self-proclaimed 'Demon'.

"Quite."

"Oh, by the way you're doing it again," said Mitchell.

"Doing what?" asked Senis innocently.

"Answering a question with a question; no more questions or games just tell us the damn answers," finished Jack.

"Alright, fine then, ruin my fun, why don't you?" huffed Senis.

"Mr. Nightroad, can you tell us exactly what is a Crusnick," said Woolsey, trying once again to get everyone back on track.

"Crusniks are vampires who feed on the blood of other vampires or wraith. They possess immense power and destructive potential and are nearly invincible. Whereas the Methuselahs are either born or infected, the Crusniks are unique beings created as a result of an experiment on Lilith's DNA. We were infused with the Crusnick nanomachines that were created. As a result of our enhanced bodies we were the only ones capable of surviving the procedure. Crusniks possess unique attributes that separate them from Methuselahs and wraith. For instance, we all had expansive wings and can fly quite easily. Crusniks can transmute their blood into weapons and often possess psychokinetic powers. Two of us can generate powerful bio-electric fields while only one can use psychokinetic waves to pulverize objects and enemies and to generate barriers, and the other can reduce people and objects to dust using sound waves."

"That's…" began Mackay

"Cool, interesting, barbaric" finished Senis, before McKay could.

"I was going to say fascinating and scary at the same time."

"Wait wings and you can fly, that's not fascinating that freakin' awesome," said Sheppard. Todd just rolled his eyes at his 'brothers' comment.

"Only a pilot would say that," chuckled Senis, "looks like he beat you to that comment Cam."

"Yep, he did." Mitchell agreed.

"Thought I am a little puzzled, after what I and Todd have said not one of you seems to be afraid and I'm not surrounded by marines."

"Because, Senis, if you were going to hurt anyone you would have done it, I mean you've had nine years to hurt SG-1 and destroy the SGC and a week to destroy this place," said Jack.

"Oh," mouthed Senis.

"So now what," asked Vala.

"Uhh… what happened to the Methuselah," asked McKay, his fear overpowered by his curiosity.

"Well, we and they wandered the Milky Way galaxy for nine thousand and thirty-two years before finding a planet that was liked. Not many Methuselah had survived the Ancient war. There were only two ships with about five to seven hundred on each. Our love for the Ancients was still there," said Senis, obviously joking, "We attacked and nearly killed all the humans on the planet. The war between the Methuselah and the humans lasted one hundred twelve years, with the Crusnick leading the Methuselah. But Lilith sided with the Humans, she and a small band of Methuselah fought against us."

"Who won?" asked Daniel.

"No one. We ended up nearly destroying each other and that destruction lead to the Armageddon. After the destruction and with both armies crippled, the leader of our army offered the olive branch to Lilith. She came to talk and he… he slaughtered her!"

"So Lilith is dead," said Todd.

"Yes. As you could imagine that did not sit well with my other two siblings. I was angered too but still refused to fight my brother, so they alone threw him out of an air lock."

"He was probably killed the moment he entered space," said Sam.

"Most wish he was."

"Don't tell me he…" began Sam, too shocked to finish.

"His body plummeted thought the atmosphere to the Earth and against all odds he survived. My other two siblings still fight their war with him to this day."

"What about you?" asked Teyla.

"I have accepted the fact that killing him won't bring her back and she would not have wanted us to fight. I stay out of their war and the three of them no longer try to bring me into it, they even have learned to tolerate each other when I am around all three at once. But that hasn't happened in nearly seven hundred years. The only time I have been in that war was when those I care for get involved which seems to be more often then not these days," said Senis a sad note in his voice.

"What about the Methuselah today?" questioned Teal'c.

"Well they have a government set up kind of similar to the UK I guess. I mean they have the Imperial Council, an army to protect the capital, and a special guard to protect the Empress."

"Wow that really does sound like Britain," said Daniel.

"The New Human Empire, also known either as the Methuselah Empire or the Empire of the True Race, was founded around 800 years ago. Fleeing from the persecution of the Terrans, the Methuselah was guided to these lands by Empress Vradica. The Empress brought nature back to the lands damaged by the Armageddon, and founded a new kingdom, which would exist separately from the outside world. The Empire itself is a vast land surrounded by airborne particles that filter out the ultraviolet radiation so that the Methuselah may move about by day. It is because of this that the Empire appears to be bathed in the evening dusk, even during the day. The capital city of the Empire is Byzantium, which is the home to both the Empress and a large number of Methuselah Aristocracy who serve in the Empress' court," explained Senis.

"Sounds impressive," O'Neill commented.

Senis nodded. "It is very beautiful," he said sadly, before taking a drink of water. Once he had swallowed the last of it he continued with his speech about the empire.

"The Empire is home to both humans and vampires who live in peace together, under the rule of the Empress and her imperial aristocracy. Having existed separate from the outer world, the people of the Empire have developed a culture of their own. Before the Empress, both races are equal, and it is said that she alone may keep the peace. The nobles of the New Human Empire act as feudal lords, ruling over the various lands in the empire. The mortals who live in the Empire may rank anywhere from the servant class to the nobility, and are each given an equal chance to rise to the noble class. They are considered the property of the Empress, and the Methuselah who pledge their loyalty to the Empress are not allowed to harm them. The Empire is the most technologically advanced nation on the planet, with weapons and machines that surpass both the Vatican arsenal and Albion, a nation which manufactures the hardware necessary for the production of technologically advanced machines. In part because of this, the Vatican attempts to remain on good terms with the Empire, which eventually lead to peace talks between the two nations. Because of the current world situation, the end of the Empress' reign would result in chaos which could potentially lead to war with the outside world if not quickly contained."

"Terrans?" asked Ronan, finally saying something.

"I think it means Human, because if sounds like it came from the ancient word Terra which is the Ancient name for Earth," said Daniel.

"Correct, Terran means 'of-Earth' over the centuries it became synonomous with short-lived beings of which humans are the most obvious example. The word Methuselah means Long-live and Terran means short-lived the Methuselah calls humans Terrans."

"You also mentioned the Vatican, but the Vatican is on Earth," said Woolsey.

"True, the Vatican you know of is on Earth but this one is very similar to the one on Earth, it is even the same religion too, kind of funny isn't it," laughed Senis.

Before anyone could ask any more questions or comment the announcement of an unauthorised 'gate activation caught their attention and everyone hurried to the gate room.

"Expecting anyone?" asked Jack.

"We only have two teams off world; Major Lorne's and Colonel Renaldo's team," Sheppard informed him, "neither due in the next couple of days."

"It's Major Lorne's IDC sir," said Chuck.

"Lower the shield," ordered Woolsey.

Major Lorne walked through the gate limping, while another marine was carrying a seriously wounded man. The team was also one man short.

"Medical Team to the gate room," announced Woolsey over the intercom.

Both teams rushed down to Major Lorne and his men.

"I'm sorry sir, we lost Captain James." Major Lorne announced his voice tight with pain and anger.

"What happened Major?" asked Sheppard.

"To be honest, I don't think you'd believe me, heck I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't been there," said the distraught Major.

"What happened?" Sheppard repeated gently.

"We were on our way back to the village and Captain James walked straight into something that tore his body to pieces, if his blood hadn't run everywhere the rest of use would have walked into it too."

"What about Lieutenant Heights over there?" asked Woolsey.

"I'm not sure what happened to him. We were on our way back to tell you about Captain James when something came out of nowhere and dragged him off, it took us an hour to find him and when we did, he was like this."

"I can't tell what put these marks on his leg," said Dr. Beckett to no one in particular," I can't even tell if they're human."

"They're not," concluded Senis, who had knelt down next to Beckett. "Mr. Woolsey we may have a serious problem on our hands."

* * *

hope you enjoed reading this and as always **Read and Review**.


	6. Chapter 6: The Order

The name La'cryma comes from the anime serious _Noien _and is pronounced La Cream A. It has nothing to do with the show just borrowed the name 'cause it sounds cool

_Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Misguided Perceptions part 2 Chapter 6: The Order**

"Carson, how is the Lieutenant doing?" asked Sheppard.

"He's lucky to be alive," replied the Scottish doctor, "if Major Lorne hadn't gotten back when he did the poor man would have bled to death."

The two teams, plus Major Lorne and Beckett, had returned to the briefing room to talk about the new developments. Lieutenant Heights had been taken to the infirmary. Due to the bad state he was in it had been necessary to put the man into a medically induced coma.

"Alright Senis, you mentioned a problem?" said Mitchell.

"Oh, yeah," answered Senis, momentarily drawn from his thoughts, "I just hope it's not what it seems to be. Carson, the wounds on the lieutenant, what did they look like after you managed to clean them?"

"Well they looked like something had tried to chew off his leg, like an animal," the doctor answered. "But the teeth marks were not shaped like any animal I've ever seen. All I can really tell is that whatever-it-was had hard sharp teeth like a fox or dog type creature. But the only problem with that theory is that the shape of the teeth marks are shaped more like that of a human jaw than a dog."

"What about the men who were lost on Todd's hive when it was infected by the retro-virus? They were eaten by the wraith infected, remember?" Ronon interjected.

"The problem with that, Runner, is that my entire crew was killed and no one else has gotten a hold of the retro-virus," commented Todd.

"You sure about that?"

"Don't start you two, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves," warned Teyla.

"Major Lorne, are you sure you did not see anything that could help?" questioned Teal'c.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Lorne paused, his forehead creased in thought. "No wait… there was something brownish-gray disappearing into the under brush when we reached Heights, though I've no clue what it was."

"Oh. I take back what I said earlier. We may have a very big problem," Senis sighed.

"Well quit being vague and tell us already," said Jack.

"I will, in a sec, let me think." Senis went silent, frowning, deep in thought. _Why would he be out here in this galaxy, in fact how did he get out here and what could he want? _

"Uhh… Major, do you remember where both incidents happened?" asked Daniel.

"Well, the one with Captain James happened on a forest path. The path was wide and you could see the sky, it's not a particularly large forest. But the one with Heights happened closer to the Stargate. It was just over the next ridge. This area was much more condensed; the trees were starting to hang over the path, it wasn't as wide and the under brush was thick," remembered Loren.

"Thank you Major. Now Mr. Nightroad would you tell us what has you concerned," ordered Woolsey.

"I am not sure on this and I hope that it's not true but I believe that it was an Auto-Jagger that attacked Lieutenant Heights," said Senis.

"Auto- what?" asked Jack.

"Auto-Jagger," Senis repeated seriously, "though I do not know how it got off La'cryma much less to this galaxy."

"Who are these Auto-Jaggers and what reason would the have to attack my men?" questioned Sheppard.

"A man named Dietrich von Lohengrin, also known as the Marionettenspieler, is the creator of the Auto-Jagger, which he affectionately refers to as Death Hunters. These puppets are vampire corpses that are controlled using a lost technology that utilizes thin string-like living fibers transplanted on the skin. Once fused into the nervous system, the fiber sends out electrical impulses which allow the 'puppeteer' to control his victim's nervous system and senses. This ability can be used on living beings as well, forcing the person under his control to perform tasks against their will," explained Senis.

"Great, basically a long-range Goa'uld," Vala said disgustedly, while McKay and Woolsey exchanged horrified looks.

"Yes," Senis continued, "he is part of the Rosenkreuz Order. The Order is led by Contra Mundi. They prefer to work in the background and keep their activities secret. They often manipulate unsuspecting humans and Methuselah into doing their dirty work for them. The Order claims to want to make a 'new world order' and many of their activities center on triggering a new apocalyptic war between the Vatican, the New Human Empire, and Albion."

"So, basically the bad guys," said Mitchell, "Oh well, everyone has them."

"I think we need to go back and check out the planet to see if there is anything still there," Sheppard said decisively.

"As do I," agreed Todd.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, inclining his head.

"Are we sure going after this Dietrich is such a good idea?" wondered Teyla.

"Well, probably not, but he killed one of my men and I want to know what the hell he or that damn order of his could want out here," said Sheppard.

"I agree. Major Lorne, have two squads of marines ready in one hour, I am going to send SGA-1 and SG-1 on this mission," ordered Woolsey.

"Mr. Woolsey, if I may make a suggestion?" Senis asked. Woolsey nodded.

"I think it would be better if only we went. The marines will either get killed or become puppets if Marionettenspieler is still on the planet. I don't doubt their skills you understand, but I don't think you want to send them on a suicide mission,"

Woolsey's face paled as Senis continued on."In fact I would prefer if I went alone. That way I know no one will get killed."

"You and I both know I can't do that," said Woolsey.

"Yes," Senis said resignedly. "But I had to try."

"Woolsey, we can handle this. Like Senis said, we don't need anyone else getting killed," O'Neill said.

"Alright General, you have one hour."

Both teams stood and left to get ready for the joint mission. Woolsey returned to his office, hoping he'd done the right thing.

***

"Jack, please let me go alone on this one," Senis begged as the two men walked down one of Atlantis' interminable corridors.

"Don't worry about us. You know damn well that we've been through much worse and Sheppard's team is good too. Besides Sheppard's not gonna be happy at being left behind while we chase something that killed one of his men. The kid would probably come right after us without so much as knocking on Woolsey's door."

Senis did his best not to scowl like a child. _Jack's right about that,_ he admitted to himself. _Colonel Sheppard's almost as bad as the General when it comes to following orders. _Still he tried one last time to convince the General.

"I don't care if he will be happy or not." Senis said firmly. "I don't want either team going on a mission that is suicide. Dietrich is known and feared for his extreme sadism; he seems to view the world and people in it as his personal toys for use to relieve his constant boredom. If he gets a chance to use or kill you, he will, and I refuse to have any more deaths on my conscience because I could not save them from him, so please, let me go alone."

"Look Senis," said Jack, turning to face him, "I know you're worried and I understand why, but have a little faith is us, we can take care of ourselves."

"If it was you against a Goa'uld I would not worry for a second" Senis snapped in frustration. "But these are not Goa'uld. They are much more dangerous! You'll get yourselves killed!"

O'Neill's face froze up, going very still as he stared Senis in the eyes. The Crusnick swallowed and some ancient instict prompted him to move back apprehensively.

"Senis," the General said in a quiet, calm voice. "Either we all go, or no one does. Your choice."

"Fine," Senis snarled, "but don't come crying to me when you die!"

Jack grinned. "Well gee, if I'm still able to walk around after I'm dead, I'd hope you'd shoot me in the head. That's the traditional way to kill zombies y'know?" He paused. "Well, at least according to 'Shaun of the Dead'"

Senis glared at him.

Turning to walk again Senis and Jack did not speak again to each other until they split ways. With a quick 'see you later' Jack went into the armory to get his weapon and then go get his gear. Senis however, went to his quarters to change into the outfit he wore on missions.

It was a fairly simple outfit. It consisted of pair of white pants with a white sleeveless shirt with golden trim and a design that looked like thin vines with no leaves. The shirt was a fairly close fit while the pants that also had gold trim around the waist and at the bottom got looser as the leg of the pants continued. The boots were also white and about knee high.

Jack had asked him when he first saw it how it seemed to still be completely white after the missions, but Senis had merely shrugged and given him a mysterious little smile. The two teams were also in there usual gear except for the fact that SG-1 were wearing Atlantis uniforms instead of regular SGC issue. Todd and Ronan were in their usual outfits.

"That's an interesting fashion choice," commented Sheppard at Senis's choice of clothing.

"Oh shut it."

"Don't get snippy, boys" chided Vala, receiving a glare for her trouble.

Chuck, the technician began dialing the gate to the world P3X-964, the world where Lorne's team had been attacked. Once the Stargate connected, SG-1 and SGA-1 stepped through the wormhole and emerged on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh How the Universe Loves us

Still own nothing, however want to own stargate really bad

_ENJOY!_

_Thought/flashbacks_

* * *

**Misguided Perceptions part 2 Chapter 7: Oh how the universe loves us**

The planet was covered in tall trees and dense vegetation. The gate appeared to be on a platform on the side of a rather large hill. More hills and vast mountains could be seen in the distance. Smoke from something burning could be seen rising from a valley a mile away.

"Well, boys and girls, this trip could get interesting," joked Jack, "Come on kids, let's follow the yellow brick road."

With some confused looks from those who had not seen the Wizard of Oz, Jack headed down a path leading into the forest, the others following him. Jack walked out in front with Senis, Sheppard and Mitchell following. Daniel, Sam, Vala, McKay and Teyla stood in the middle of the group while Todd, Ronan and Teal'c took the rear; all ready to fire at the first sign of danger.

"Why do all forests have to be so creepy?" muttered McKay.

"It's not creepy," said Sheppard.

"Yeah, well, what about those man-eating, vamped-up corpse things wandering around?" whined McKay.

"Rodney would you stop complaining?" Sheppard said through gritted teeth.

"But…"

"McKay stop whining already, or I'll shove an orange down your throat," threatened Senis.

Rodney shut his mouth and stared at Senis, horrified. He was unsure who to fear more, the Auto-Jaggers or the irritated Crusnick. Before he could complain about being threatened, the bushes in front of them began to rustle and shake. The teams stopped abruptly and all guns were pointed warily at the bushes.

After what seemed like forever, a child came running out. The boy appeared to be perhaps ten or eleven and he was bruised and bleeding in some spots. When the child saw the guns and uniform he recognized the team as the new humans who had moved into the ancestor's city. Seeing that all the guns were pointed at him, he froze in fear.

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm," said Teyla kindly as she stepped towards the boy. As everyone else lowered their weapons, the boy visibly relaxed.

"What is your name?"

"Ka'rin," whispered the boy.

"Alright Ka'rin, my name is Teyla. Where is your family?"

"I don't know. While my mother, sister, and I were collecting fruit here in the forest we were attacked. I don't know what it was. It moved too fast."

"Where?" asked Senis.

"That way," pointed Ka'rin.

Senis took off in the direction Ka'rin had came from, moving almost too fast for the eye to see. Soon he was completely out of sight..

"Son, where do you live?" asked Jack.

"In the village not far from here, come, I will take you."

"What about Senis?" wondered Ronan.

"I am sure he will catch up," grunted Todd.

"So Ka'rin you don't seem to be afraid of us," observed Sheppard.

"Of course not. You are well know in this galaxy, and some people who were wearing the same outfits as you came here not that long ago," said Ka'rin.

"What about him?" asked Sheppard, jerking a thumb toward Todd who answered with a growl.

"There have been many rumors about a wraith who has been working with the descendants of the ancestors for some time know," said Ka'rin, shrugging again. "Here is the village."

Many villagers looked up at them as they approached, some moving out of the way to let them pass. The village was a primitive one with mud huts and tents spread around the clearing with smoke coming out of many. Behind some of the houses there could be seen an orchard with grape-like plants and trees with fruit. There was also a river that ran through the village that had a bridge over it.

On the other side of the bridge they finally stopped while Ka'rin called out to someone. An older man came out of the nearest hut and spoke with Ka'rin for a second before turning to address the teams.

"Hello and welcome, I am Kinas the leader of this village."

"Hi, I'm General O'Neill, and these are Colonels Carter and Mitchell, and Major Sheppard. Then we have Doctors McKay and Jackson and finally Ronan, Vala, Todd, Teyla, and Teal'c.

"Please, [please come in and have a seat," said Kinas.

The two teams fallowed Kinas and Ka'rin into the hut which was a much roomier then it looked from the outside. Once everyone was seated and comfortable, they began to tell Kinas why they were here without going into too many details.

* * *

"_Damn! Damn!! Damn!!! Where the hell did it go?!" _shouted a peeved Senis. He had gone in the direction the boy, Ka'rin, had indicated but was turning up nothing. He could not pick up a single scent, or track of any Auto-Jagger or Dietrich. The worst part was he could not even find the boy's mother and sister.

_If he even had one, _Senis thought_. Oh shit! I hope I'm wrong._

Senis began heading back to where he had left the two teams, but by the time he got there they were already gone. He quickly picked up a scent that took them north, further along the path. He followed it until it abruptly stopped. _Shit! Shit!! Shit!!!_ Before Senis could pick up the scent again he was ambushed by five Auto-Jaggers. _Well finally!_

* * *

"I understand," said Kinas, once Jack had explained the situation. "Many families have reported loved ones going missing over the last couple of weeks. You see, the last team, the one lead by your Major Lorne had gone to search through-out the surrounding areas. They turned up nothing each time. I believe that what attacked one your people is the same thing that is killing mine."

"How many have gone missing?" asked Teyla.

"Twelve, including my wife, and now I learn that my sister and her daughter have gone missing as well," said Kinas sadly.

"So Ka'rin is your nephew?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry," Jack reassured him. "One of my team is out looking as we speak and I am sure he will find something."

"This member of your team General, what kind of person is he?" asked Kinas.

"He is the kind of person that won't come back till he finds something. Why do you ask?" questioned Jack.

"No reason," replied Kinas as he got up and walked into a back room.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Daniel, glancing around warily, as if he expected shadows to leap off the walls and attack.

"Dr. Jackson is correct, something is definitely not right," agreed Todd.

"I don't know why sir, but I keep getting this chilled feeling, I've been getting it since we came here," said Sam.

"I know what ya mean," Jack agreed. "This place is definitely at the top of the weird-o-meter."

"Let's hope Senis does find something. I don't like waiting here, not while there is someone's mother and a child out there," said Sheppard.

"But isn't it safer here?" whimpered Rodney.

"Sure Rodney, it is and if you want you can stay here. All alone."

"No, no, I'm good."

"Alright kids, I'm tired of waiting around," said Jack, "Hey Kinas, thanks for the hospitality but we really must be going."

"Oh no, please stay, it will be dark soon and that's when most people have disappeared," begged Kinas.

"Sorry, but we need to look of our friend," said Mitchell.

Both teams left with a reluctant McKay dragging behind. Kinas walked over to one of the villagers who had been listening in.

"Did you call them?" he asked.

"Yes, the masters are on their way. They will reward us greatly for giving them those who reside in the city of the ancestors and the traitor of their own kind."

* * *

_I must be getting rusty, those five should not have been that much trouble. And look what they did! Blood is so hard to get out of white clothing. It's almost dark too. I really need to find those suicidal idiots and fast. _

Senis continued to search along the path as quick as he could. With the sun going down and the lack of clues, it was beginning to look more and more like he wouldn't find the others and more like they were going to get themselves killed. Even with the skill and records of the two teams combined they could not take on a Methuselah, much less Dietrich himself, not even the wraith.

_He would love to turn them into puppets and use them to get onto Atlantis, as well as kill me._

After an hour of nothing Senis finally stopped and took a look around before continuing on at a slower pace. _I know I should have found something by know, I followed the path, they couldn't have gone that far, could they?_

"Are you lost?" asked a small voice, pulling Senis from his thoughts.

He tuned around to see a small girl about nine years old behind him. She had short black hair and round brown eyes.

"Tell me where you live child?" asked Senis, kneeling in front of her, "A little girl should not be out this late and by herself."

"I was not alone, I was with my mother and brother," replied the child, "and they know I am with you."

"What is your name?"

"Kaya," smiled the little girl.

"Kaya, where are your mother and brother?"

"Carry me and I will show you."

Senis chuckled but picked up the girl. After walking only a few feet he felt something plunge into his chest. Looking down, he saw the girl smiling up at him while holding the dagger she had plunged into him. Senis released the girl and she landed on her feet on the ground while Senis fell to one knee. In his shock he didn't even hear the Dart before it was too late.

* * *

"I sense wraith approaching," Teyla warned the teams.

"Where?" asked Sheppard.

Before Teyla could tell him he got his answer by being engulfed in the culling beam of the Dart.

* * *

i hope i can make the next chapter really long and with a lot of details. I was also considering using more things from _Noien_ but those aren't my ideas and i would have to put up a declamore for that to so i thought too much work. Hope you ejoyed this chapter and as always **please Read and Review, **I would love to heard you feedback.


	8. Chapter 8: The Queen

I really did want to make this chapter longer but ~sigh~ i was running out od ideas so sorry. I'm really glad more people are getting interested in this story. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Misguided Perceptions part 2 Chapter 8: The Queen

"Ow… my head," moaned Jack.

"First time in a culling beam?" asked Sheppard, who had woken up some time earlier.

"Yeah… are they always this fun?"

"First time is usually the roughest," chuckled Sheppard.

"It seems we have been placed in two different cells," said Todd from the shadows, "I don't know how far from here the other cell is."

"So who's here?" asked Jack.

"Myself, Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Colonel Mitchell, and you," said Todd.

"Ow…" groaned Mackay.

"Welcome back Rodney," joked Sheppard.

"We really need to get out of here," commented Mitchell from his seat on the floor.

"Hey Todd, can you open the door?" asked Jack.

"No."

Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Everyone rushed to be standing when the wraith arrived. As the lead Wraith stepped up to the door, it opened with a hiss. Looking around, he pointed to Todd and Jack who were grabbed by drones.

"Hey, I'm in charge not him," shouted Sheppard, feeling mildly insulted.

The wraith regarded Sheppard for a moment before motioning to the drones. They released Jack and grabbed Sheppard in his place. The two were dragged down the hall and out of sight before the others could say anything

* * *

"Where are we?" Sam wondered.

"On a wraith hive ship." Senis replied.

"So where's everyone else?"

"Probably in another cell," he answered.

"They'll come for one of us soon, they always do," said Ronon angrily.

"Yes. They will take me," Senis informed his companions.

"Why do you say that?" asked Teyla

"Simple, I will not allow them to take anyone else. I can survive a wraith feeding, you can't," replied Senis, "Quiet they're coming."

"I don't hear…"Ronan began.

A moment later they heard footsteps. Senis, who had been leaning by the door, straightened up and walked to the center of the room. The wraith that entered shared a cold glare with Senis before ordering the drones to take him. Senis followed the commander out with the drones behind him, just waiting for him to try something.

"Who else is here?" Sam asked Ronon once they were gone.

"Me, you, Vala, Daniel, Teyla, and Teal'c," he answered.

"You guys know how the wraiths usually work. What will happen to him?" asked Daniel

Teyla sighed. "He will be taken before the Queen."

* * *

Sheppard and Todd were shoved into a large empty room. It had a high ceiling and wraith-like columns along the walls. Scant minutes after they entered the door opened once again to allow Senis to walk in. He looked around for a moment before spotting Todd and Sheppard and walking over to them.

"Fancy meeting you here," Senis joked

"Same here," said Sheppard, sharing in the humor.

"I do not believe this is the time for such frivolity," stated Todd.

"Party pooper," mumbled Senis.

The three turned at the sound of the door on the far side of the room opening. A Wraith Queen emerged followed closely by her first commander. She had hip-length red hair and wore a black dress made of a leather-like fabric.

"Kneel," hissed the queen. When the three did not rush to obey, they were forced onto their knees by the drones.

"So what's your name? It's usually polite to tell someone before you kill them," Sheppard said lightly.

"Silence!"

"How about …Heather," continued Sheppard, only to get backhanded for his efforts.

"Silence!!" shrieked the newly named Heather.

"Nice job, Colonel," whispered Senis.

"Gee thanks," returned Sheppard just as quietly.

"Now you will tell me what you know," commanded Heather, "Or suffer the consequences."

"How about… no," said Sheppard.

"Very well then," hissed Heather. She ripped open Sheppard's shirt, preparing to feed.

"Hey, hang on a sec," interrupted Senis, "Maybe you're not asking the right questions or the right person."

"So then, you will talk?" asked Heather.

"Depends, such a thing does not warrant an audience," replied Senis, glancing at Sheppard and Todd.

"Return these two to their cells," ordered the queen.

"What the hell are…" began Sheppard, but he was dragged out before he could finish.

"Now," continued the queen. "What do you know?"

"What do you think you can take from me?" challenged Senis.

"Insolence," hissed Heather. "Now you suffer his fate instead!"

The queen ripped open Senis's shirt and began to feed. Senis cried out in pain. She fed until he collapsed on the floor, though Senis showed very little signs of physical aging. The queen turned to walk away but before she could leave the room she felt a presence come up behind her. Before the wraith had a chance to do anything sharp fangs entered the side of her neck and she felt her life leaving her.

* * *

"You're sure this will work?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, it has before," replied Ronan.

"If it works again then these guys aren't all that smart," said Daniel dubiously.

"Yep," agreed Vala, "but what happens if we run out of knives?"

"We won't," Ronon assured them.

Ronon began throwing knives across the hall aiming at the door mechanism. At first the knives missed and bounced harmlessly off the wall, but Ronon's accuracy increased as he continued and soon he hit the center of the panel. The door hissed open.

"See."

"Let's go," ordered Sam.

"I do not believe the others are far away," said Teyla.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

Down the hall the familiar voice of Sheppard could be heard. It was growing steadily louder and once they were close enough Sheppard could be heard trying to make conversation with the wraith dragging him down the hall.

"So! What're you doin' this weekend?" Sheppard asked the Commander.

His response was a low, agitated growl. Before Sheppard could start talking again, a whistle was heard down the hall. The wraith and Sheppard looked down the hall to see Vala making a fool of herself. Before she could be stunned, several more people came out of hiding and ambushed the group. After a struggle the wraith was stunned and the free Atlantian group was now armed.

"Are you alright Colonel Sheppard?" asked Teal'c

"Yeah, thanks guys," said Sheppard, "You alright Todd?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Sam asked Todd.

"They are down that way," Todd said, pointing.

"Senis Nightroad is not with you," observed Teal'c.

"No, he's having a date with the queen," said Sheppard. "But when we see him I'll kill him if she doesn't."

"What did he do?" asked Daniel.

"He said that he would talk," answered Todd.

"He won't," snapped Sam. "He only said he would to get the two of you out of harm's way. He would prefer to die than have your deaths on his conscience."

Before the discussion could continue Ronan came returned with everyone's weapons, having briefly left to locate them. Lucky for Ronon, the Wraith was nothing if not predictable and he hadn't had to search for very long.

"Alright let's go get everyone else," ordered Sam.

* * *

"They've been gone too long," whined McKay.

"Shut up."

"You don't think they were fed on do you?" continued McKay.

""McKay if you do not shut up right now I will force feed you that god damn orange!" shouted Cam, finally tired of listening to the scientist's constant complaining..

"But…" whimpered Mackay.

"Oh for crying out…" Jack began to say, before he stopped at the sound of someone coming down the hall.

Jack indicated for everyone to get in their positions to execute his escape plan. But just as they were about to jump whoever entered the cell, Colonel Sheppard walked in.

"Oh thank god," cheered Jack. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry sir, we ran into some minor difficulties," said Sam.

"Well let's stop chatting and go before minor becomes major," huffed McKay.

The teams began heading in the direction of the Dart Bay. But Jack slowed to a stop as he noticed something wrong. The two teams also halted and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Something big, where the hell is Senis?" asked Jack.

"The last we saw of him, he was being dragged off," said Sam.

"He was taken to the queen's chambers and interrogated along with Sheppard and myself," Todd informed O'Neill. "He made a deal with the queen. We were to be returned to our cell if she wanted him to talk."

"He wouldn't!" growled Jack.

"O'Neill, we to believe that he would not give anything to the enemy," Teal'c assured the Colonel.

"I believe he was trying to get John and Todd out of there more than anything else," said Teyla.

"Can we talk about this later and just get out of here? I'm sure he will be fine" Vala said

"Yeah," muttered McKay.

"Alright," sighed Jack.

* * *

_I hope they get out all right, I mean really I don't want to have to go save their asses too, _Senis thought as he ran down the extensive halls in the hive ship. He had run into some wraith drones but they were easily taken care of. Now he was on his way to the Dart Bay. _They might get into trouble once the wraith find the queen's corpse, though. Oh, I'm sure they're fine!_ sighed Senis, trying to calm his nerves. The sound of the alarm pulled Senis out of his thoughts.

"Crap!" _They found her._

Senis headed down several more halls before coming to the dark Bay. When he opened the door he saw both teams in a stand off with the commander and several drones all of whom were clearly pissed off.. Senis put his fingers up to his mouth and whistled.

* * *

The teams had not run into much trouble on their way to the Dart Bay, but they knew their luck was out when the alarm went off. Once they got to the bay McKay took a second to open the door, jamming the lock behind him once everyone was safely in the bay. Sheppard ran up to the closest Dart and began powering it up, but before he could take off, the jammed door was blasted open and the Wraith Commander and a large number of drones entered the bay, their weapons at the ready. The SG teams responded immediately, aiming their own weapons directly at the Commander.

"Foolish Humans," hissed the Commander, "you think you can kill our queen and escape with your lives?"

"Kill their queen?" stuttered McKay.

"We have not killed your queen," Todd barked at the Commander.

"Lies! Kill them!" ordered the Commander.

Before anyone could start shooting each other a very loud whistle rang out through the dart bay, causing everyone to look up. Standing on the level above them was Senis. In his hand was a dagger of wraith design, covered with black wraith blood, as was several areas of his clothing and face. It was an unsettling thing to see and it chilled some of them to the bone.

"Who are you, Human?" shouted the Commander.

"Human?" Senis grinned, exposing two extremely sharp fangs on either side of his mouth. "You think I'm human?"

* * *

First show of a crusnicks true form ooooo.... i'm getting exited, but until next have fun be safe and of coure review.


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

Here is the next to last chapter, sorry it's so short. I really did try to make it longer.**

* * *

**

**Misguided Perceptions Part 2 Chapter 9: Escape**

"What are you?" shouted the Commander.

Senis cast one last glance around the Dart Bay before jumping down from the ledge and walking over to where SG-1 and SGA-1 were standing. Not sure what to do, they watched as Senis walked past the wraith as if they weren't there.

"What are you still standing around for? Go!" Senis roared at them once he was directly between them and the wraith.

Sheppard closed the canopy of the Dart and took off. He flew up and made a circle before coming about and activating the culling beam. The beam engulfed the two teams and Sheppard flew the Dart out of the Dart Bay and into space.

"After them!" barked the commander.

Several Drones took Darts and made to go after Sheppard's. But before all of them could, Senis decided to interfere.

"I'm not going to let you catch them," growled Senis.

"You think you can stop us?"

"I'm so glad you asked Commander." Senis grinned, showing his fangs.

Sheppard saw eight little dots appear on the sensors and knew that he was being followed. He pulled up and flew up higher than two of the Darts. Once he positioned himself behind them, he fired his weapons. The two Darts were destroyed instantly. Sheppard was quickly flanked by three more darts while the other three positioned themselves behind those. Sheppard skillfully dodged the shots that were fired at him and then flew around to face the oncoming Darts.

Quickly taking down the two in the middle, Sheppard flew between the remaining four. As he flew towards the planet, trying to get some cover from the Darts, a stray shot hit the side of the ship causing it to become difficult to steer. He managed to get low and under some tall trees before activating the culling beam and rematerializing the rest of his team and SG-1 onto the planets surface. Sheppard took the Dart and flew away from them while trying to crash land. As the four Darts came up behind him a fifth appeared and flew straight towards him.

"Damn," cursed Sheppard.

The Dart flew towards him and at the last minute turned and passed right next to him and toward the other four. It fired on the first one and flew back around for another pass. Though surprised, Sheppard took advantage of the opportunity to fly around and take out the Dart on the other side. The last two were destroyed when Sheppard and the other Dart came back around for a second pass. After they were all destroyed Sheppard saw on the console that he had an incoming message, audio only.

"You all right Colonel?" asked the distorted voice of Senis.

"Fine, thank for the assist," grinned Sheppard

"No problem. I was glad to help."

"My Team and SG-1 are in the forest about two clicks from here," Sheppard informed the Crusnick.

"I saw. Go back and meet them. I'll catch up with you all back at the gate. The hive can't do anything to stop us, I made sure of that before I came to help," Senis explained

Sheppard found the clearing where the teams were waiting for him and landed the Dart carefully before jumping out.

"You all right Colonel?" asked Jack.

"Fine General. What about you."

"We are all well," Teyla told him.

"Indeed."

"We should get to the gate before the hive ship sends more Darts after us," Todd advised.

"Actually, Senis said he took care it," said Sheppard.

"When?" asked Daniel.

"Before he came and saved my ass," grinned Sheppard.

"I'm really starting to like this guy," commented Ronan.

"Don't you think we should get going anyway?" groaned McKay.

The teams walked east for several minutes before coming out of the forest and onto a rocky path. The path led to a steep uphill climb. Once they stood on the top of the slope, they could see the Stargate in a valley on the other side of another smaller slope. The teams followed the rocky path until it ended and they came to an area filled with lush green grass. The Stargate towered above them on a rock platform with the DHD in front of it.

"He said he'd meet us here," said Sheppard, looking around for Senis

"Don't think he left, do you?" asked McKay.

"He didn't," Daniel reassured them. "He's probably very near here."

"Try right there," Vala said, pointing.

They looked in the direction Vala had indicated with surprise, and saw Senis sitting on the very top of the DHD. SG-1 walked ahead with the Atlantis team behind them.

"Hey Senis," Jack called out, waving at his team member.

"Hi."

"What, no Pre-opened Stargate?" joked Jack.

"Sorry, couldn't remember the address," Senis said, smirking.

"Liar," laughed Jack, "Daniel, McKay, I don't care who, one of you just dial it up."

McKay dialed the Stargate while Teyla sent through the IDC. Once they were sure the shield had been lowered they stepped through the Stargate and returned to Atlantis.

* * *

one more chapte and i'm done with part 2, huray! please look at the pole on my profile it is very important to me and also please Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Epologue

**Here is is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Misguided Perceptions Chapter 10: Epilogue

"All clear," declared Keller.

"Thank you doctor," said Todd as he put his trench coat, which had been lying next to him, back on.

"Looks like none of us brought back any deadly diseases or hitchhikers," laughed Sheppard, remembering the last time something had snuck back with them, "Want to go grab some lunch?"

Todd merely knobbed his head since he did not eat. Todd and Sheppard walked down the hall meeting Teyla on the way to their destination. Teyla informed them that Rodney and Ronan had planned on meeting them there after they rounded up Sg-1. Grinning Sheppard entered the mess hall where he and Teyla go their food. A couple of tables had been pulled together to accommodate everyone. Sheppard seated himself next to Mitchell and Todd sat next to him. Teyla sat across from Sheppard between Mackay and Senis.

"So like I was saying me, Carter and Daniel had these Tok'ra devices stuck on us and we were infiltrating a new Gou'uld behind designed by Apofis and about half way through the mission they just fall off. So Carter was trapped on one side of the force field and I'm on the other and right before the Jaffa get us the C4 blows taking the force field out. We ran into Daniel and Teal'c on at the entrance and just before the whole planet blows we make it to the Stargaze and escape," finished Jack.

"Sounds like our missions, Get in, shoot the bad guys, blow stuff up, and get out in the nick of time," laughed Sheppard.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

Everyone sat waiting for someone to decide to do something.

"I'm going to the gym," Said Ronan breaking the silence, "anyone want to come?"

"I think T and I'll join you," replied Mitchell, "Right T?"

"Indeed."

"Well I've got to talk to Woolsey, I'll meet you all there later," said Jack

Daniel and Vala went with Mackay and Sam to Mackay's lab, Teyla went to the gym to spar with Ronan, Leaving Todd and Senis alone. Senis got up and began walking off. Todd unseated himself and followed Senis catching him in the hall.

"You spoke of hate before and yet you not only saved their lives but mine as well," pointed out Todd.

"I suppose I did," confirmed Senis. He then whispered, "Maybe she was right, the wraith weren't our enemies after all."

"Hmm..." responded Todd, "It would seem not all of them at least."

"I'm heading to the labs. Want to come?" offered Senis.

"I suppose I can suffer Dr. Mackay's antics," said Todd.

* * *

"General may I accompany you?" asked Sheppard.

"Sure Colonel," said Jack, "I'm sure you'd want to hear this anyway."

Sheppard and Jack walked to Woolsey's office. When they arrived Woolsey was slaving away at paperwork and the computer.

"Richard do you have a moment?" asked Jack.

"Ah yes General, I'm just completing the paperwork on Captain James's death. His wife and Daughter will be notified that he died in the line of duty," replied Woolsey grimly.

"Yes, well I figured you two would like to hear my final report on Todd," said Jack.

"I would appreciate it. He is after all on this base," agreed Woolsey who lead back in his seat.

"I'd also like to hear what you'd tell the pentagon about a member of my team," smiled Sheppard," and my … friend."

"Then lets get krachin'," said Jack. "Alright here it is," he continued, "I've come to Atlantis at the request of the Pentagon and the IOA to observe and determine if the Wraith, Todd is a threat to this base. According to these findings Todd is no threat to this base and also a very valued member of SGA-1 where he should remain."

"That's good to hear," grinned Sheppard.

"I'm not done yet Colonel," said Jack," My report also contains reports and comments from Colonels Carter and Mitchell as well as Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, and Senis. All agree and with my findings and Senis has further supported my report with his own."

"Mr. Nightraod? Really?" asked Woolsey.

"Yeah, he's seem to taken a liking towards Todd," smiled Jack.

"At least they don't seem to have an undying hate for each other anymore," grumbled Sheppard.

"Hey Colonel, do you have a movie night here?" asked Jack once they left Woolsey's office.

"Every Thursday," said Sheppard.

"Looks like Saturday will have to be close enough," said Jack.

"Indeed Sir," agreed Sheppard.

* * *

The two of them followed the hall to the labs where the distrust voice of arguing scientists came flowing out of the door. Entering Mackay's lab Todd and Senis could see the Rodney, Sam and Zelenka in a heated debate while Daniel and Vala merely watched.

"What are they arguing about now," sighed Senis.

"They have a difference of opinion on what that is," said Vala

Sitting on Mackay's desk next to several laptops was a medium sized box. Senis looked at it and tried to stifle his laughter but fail miserable and nearly fell of laughing. Carter, Zelenka and Mackay stopped arguing to see why there discussion had been disturbed. Sam looked at Senis before simply passing it off as did Vala and Daniel, however Mackay and Zelanka thought the Crusnik had lost his mind and Todd just ignored it. In-between his fits of laughter Senis managed to ask them about their opinions on the box.

"It's just a box," answered Zelanka, "odiously use to store something."

"If it was just a box then we would be able to open it, look it even requires a code so why would a simple storage unit need one, right Sam?" avowed Mackay.

"Sorry Rodney but I agree with Zelanka, some things have locks even though it's not really required," pointed out Sam.

"Dr. MacKay, Colonel Carter and Dr. Zelanka may very well be correct, you do have the tenancy to over exaggerating things," said Todd. Mackay responded with a glare at those who douched him.

"Sorry doctor but they're right. This is a child's toy chest. It's...," replied Senis before posing and turning the chest to face him.

"What is it?" asked Sam noticing the sad mournful face Senis had.

"This chest was my sisters when we were kids," chuckled Senis then added more angrily, "She used it until the scientists took our lives away from us."

"You can have it if you want," said Sam," I'm sure Mackay won't object," she added before the Scientist could open his big mouth.

"Thank you," smiled Senis.

"Hey I'm bored, let's do something more interesting," complained Vala.

"Poker?" suggested Zelanka, "I think I've got some cards."

"Poker?" questioned Todd.

"It's a game you play when gambling," explained Mackay, "Hasn't Sheppard told you about poker?"

"No he has however tried to explain Golf to me on multiple occasions," said Todd.

"We could show you. Unless you have something better to do," offered Zelanka knowing Todd's opinion about many of the common Earth pastimes that Sheppard had shown him.

"No I don't believe I do."

The Eight of them played several different poker games well into the evening, until Jack, Mitchell and Sheppard came to drag them to a newly dubbed movie night.

* * *

Steppes echoed down the hall. The quiet beeping of the ancient machines was the only sound that filled the room. A shadow passed over the consul, lingering before hands swiftly accessed the system. Images flew over the screen. The white flash slowed until it reached a personnel file. A cruel smile appeared in the darkness lightened up by the screen. Stepps echoed away from the computer leaving the room as silent as it had been.

* * *

**Please Read and Review :3**

**Part Three will be on hold for a while I'm alsot done prewriting it and I've found a new fanfiction i wanta work on right now. Check it out it's called Agent One and it's in Generator Rex whitch is a new cartoon on cartoonnetwork. Yeah I know 17 and I still watch cartoons.**


End file.
